The Soul of a Warrior
by shamaj9901
Summary: "Rota's spirit energy was always a target for Hollows...". And because of that, he's constantly fighting to protect his family. After the young Saiyan meets Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th squad, his entire world is flipped as he fights not only as a Saiyan, but as a Soul Reaper as well. Sorry guys, no Z fighters in this one, just DBZ elements i.e. Saiyans, Dragon balls & references.


**A/N: THIS IS SOMETHING I'VE WANTED TO DO FOR A LONG TIME AND I DECIDED THAT I'M GOING TO PICK BACK UP ON THIS. NOW IT'S GONNA START OUT A LITTLE SLOW SO IF YOU COULD JUST BEAR WITH ME THAT'D BE GREAT. ALSO, I'M GOING TO DELETE A FEW STORIES THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN REALLY WORKING ON SO YLOU MAY SEE SOME CHANGES FROM ME. ANYWAY, I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE SO I MAY BE A LITTLE RUSTY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY**

CHAPTER ONE: A HAPPY FAMILY

Rota sat on a thick tree branch, leaning against the trunk and enjoying a sweet apple he had found while climbing. Far below he could hear the kids playing and laughing running in and out of the large Japanese house, pretending to be Soul Reapers and Hollows. The air was nice and cool, and there wasn't any entity that could disturb the moment in sight. Everything was perfect in the outskirts of the Rukon district. Rota was enjoying it. That is, until a boy who had followed him yanked on his tail.

"Ow ow ow! Hey what's the big idea!?" Rota shouted as he looked down at the grinning boy.

"Sorry Rota. We just wanted you to come and play with us! You promised us you would before you went out!"

Rota sighed. Helping the boy onto the branch, Rota looked at him and offered a bite of his apple, of which the boy happily nibbled away.

"Alright, what do you guys wanna play?" he asked.

"Mmmmm…How about a game of 'Hide 'n' Seek'!" The boy said with apple chunks still in his mouth.

Rota stood up and helped the boy onto his back. He looked down at the ground below.

"Ready?' He asked the boy, who nodded excitedly.

Rota grinned and leapt off of the branch, floating gently down towards the ground below.

"Alright, Hide 'n' Seek it is! I'll start counting!"

Walking over to the side of the house and covering his eyes, the young teen began to count to one hundred. The children happily screamed and ran to hide. Rota soon finished counting and began to search. He had no trouble finding all the children. He generally looked in the typical hiding places such as an empty barrel or underneath a shrub. There was one little girl Rota had trouble finding however. He searched everywhere and he couldn't find her at all. Rota walked towards house and confronted the rest of the kids who were resting on the porch.

"Have you guys seen Chiyoko anywhere?"

One of the boys spoke up.

"I think I saw her run into the forest. I tried to tell her not to go in there but she wouldn't listen."

Suddenly, a scream was heard coming from the woods. Rota ordered the kids to stay put and he charged into the thick, dense trees. Shoving the leaves and branches out of his face, he ran out into a clearing where he found Chiyoko cowering from a boar.

"Rota-kun! Save me!" She cried.

Rota sighed and walked over to the boar. It was only a little piglet, and it looked like it's tusk haven't even grown fully in yet. Rota scooped the little creature up and cradled it in his arms.

"Chiyoko, you know Rey doesn't like you playing out here in the woods all by yourself. It's dangerous. You're lucky this little guy was harmless otherwise Rey would kill me for letting you get hurt. You know how she is."

Chiyoko blushed and hugged Rota.

"Yeah…but it was still scary Rota-kun." She said.

Rota returned the hug and smiled.

"Alright. Alright. Hey, would you like to help me find this little guys mamma?" He asked as he held the piglet to Chiyoko.

At first, the young girl cowered away from the piglet, and then, after realizing it was harmless, decided to help Rota find its mother. So the two headed deeper into the forest and began to search.

Soon, it started to get dark and the two made no progress.

"Aw, I can't find your mommy anywhere little guy." Chiyoko said as she cradled the piglet in her arms.

"Chiyoko, it's getting late. We should start heading back."

"But we haven't found him mom yet Rota-kun!"

Rota sighed and scratched his head.

"Well we can't take him back to the house. Rey wouldn't allow it." Rota said reluctantly.

Chiyoko held the piglet tight. It was pretty clear that she'd grown quite attached to it and didn't want to let go. What could Rota do? Chiyoko was a stubborn child and when she made up her mind over something, she was as stubborn as Rey. So, Rota decided to compromise.

"Alright, fine. Let's take him back to the house. I'll convince Rey to let him stay with you guys until we can find his mother. Sound fair?"

Chiyoko smiled and nodded and the two started for the house. By the time they got back, it was already dark out. Rey was sitting on the porch and she did not look happy. Rota looked at Chiyoko as if to say "We're dead".

"Rota! You my friend are in so much trouble!" Rey shouted.

Rota gulped and stuttered as he tried to find the words to say.

"R-Rey…We were…There was this…You see-"

"Not one word! Chiyoko, you put that animal back in the forest and march on inside for supper."

"But Rey-sama! We found this little piglet all alone without it's mommy! He doesn't have anywhere to go the poor thing! Can he please stay with us until we find his mamma? Please Rey-sama?" Chiyoko said in a more childish voice.

Rey looked at the two in surprise. She sighed and knelt down towards Chiyoko and the piglet and gave the two a pat on the head.

"Alright fine. But only unitl you find his mother. I'm sure she'll be worried sick about her baby." Rey said sweetly.

As Chiyoko took the boar inside, Rey stood up and looked over to Rota, who had been nervously standing on the porch. By the look on her face, he knew he was in some deep trouble. Without a word, the two headed off towards the big tree.

"Rota, I was worried sick about you two! You know I don't like it when the kids stay out too long. You both could've been seriously hurt!"

"Aw Rey I was with Chiyoko the entire time! You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And besides, I'm a Saiyan, nothing messes with us." Rota winked.

Rey sighed.

"Just because you were a part of some alien race of warriors doesn't make you invincible. You being here in the Soul Society is proof of that." She scoffed.

Rota looked down at the ground. The mere thought of his race's extinction stung like a knife in his heart. Rota was only ten when he died on his planet.

"Rota…I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No no you're right. I'm the one who brought it up. I should be the one apologizing."

There was a brief pause.

"Chiyoko…she adores you, you know. And she always calls you "Rota-kun". She only calls me Rey-sama. I'm a little jealous" Rey said.

Rota smiled.

"She's a good kid, just like the rest of them."

Rey smiled as well.

"You know, they've been plotting to get you to move in?" She giggled.

Rota chuckled. The kids orphaned at this house have always wanted to get him to move into the house. Even Rey teased him saying that he could play "father" and she'd be the mom. But the two knew exactly why Rota could never stay. Rota's spirit energy was always a target for Hollows, the evil spirits of those who have fallen from their path and have never been saved by the Soul Reapers. Rota was constantly on the move, and he was constantly fighting Hollows; fighting for his life, even as a small boy. It worried Rey, but Rota knew that he couldn't live with himself if anything were to happen to Rey and the orphans. So every other month, Rota would visit for one week and spend time with everyone. And tonight was the night he had to leave.

Rota looked at the night sky. The stars littered the dark void and reflected their glorious light upon the cozy house.

"Rey, you remember what we promised when we were little?"

Rey looked at Rota and blushed.

"Yes I remember. I think about it every day."

Rota smiled to himself and sighed. He turned to Rey and she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug with equal affection with his arms wrapped around Rey's waist. He could smell the cherry blossom scent in her long, black hair. The two broke the hug and headed back to the house. The kids were all busy playing at the dinner table and laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Ryuko, Kazuya, Hirigi, Saizao, Chiyoko. It's time for Rota to leave. Say your goodbye's kids." Rey said.

The orphans all replied with a heavy "awwww". Nevertheless, they all gave Rota hugs and kisses, Chiyoko being the longest.

"Why can't you stay here with us Rota-kun?" She said, halfway in tears as she clutched the piglet in her arms.

"I promise I'll explain when you're older Chiyoko." Rota said sadly.

"You know, if you and Rey-sama got married, you could stay and be our daddy and she could be our mommy and we'd all be a big happy family."

Rota blushed and grew flustered.

"Well I uh…I um...Hey! Take really good care of this little guy until you find his mom OK. Say, why don't you name him for us?"

It didn't take long for Chiyoko to think of a name.

"How about Bean!"

"Bean is perfect." Chiyoko said smiling.

He gave the kids and Rey one last hug before he walked outside and looked to the sky.

"Hey! Nimbus! I'm ready to go now buddy!"

Suddenly, a yellow cloud came zooming down from the sky, stopping in front of Rota, and the young Saiyan hopped on and sat down, crossing his legs as he did. Nimbus rose to the sky and Rota looked down at the kids below. With a big smile and a wave, Rota took off at high speed, leaving the orphans and Rey to themselves. Rey watched as Rota got tinier and tinier until he was out of sight.

"Goodbye Rota. See in two months."

**WELL LIKE I SAID, I'M A BIT RUSTY. BUT I'M PRETTY CONFIDENT IN THIS CHAPTER SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, YOU COULD BETA FOR ME IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO ADD OR CHANGE. PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


End file.
